MOS –Ajang Modus Senior-
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Siapa sih yang nggak tau dengan MOS a.k.a Masa Orientasi Siswa? Ya, semua juga tau sama nih kegiatan yang kadang bikin kesal sekaligus senang bagi yang beruntung. Kagura sendiri nggak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Do-S-Combi yang ngeselinnya minta ampun./"Jadi, alasan apa yang akan kau berikan, Nee ... Kouhai-chan?"/"Aku yang menjadi senior pendampingmu."/'Siapapun tolong aku'.


Kagura menarik napas dalam, pandangannya menatap sengit terhadap dua sosok ganteng tapi nyebelin di depannya yang saat ini tengah berdiri angkuh.

"Jadi, alasan apa yang akan kau berikan, _Nee ... Kouhai_ - _chan_?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai senada dengannya, _Vermillion,_ diiringin senyuman manis yang dapat membuat semut diabetes.

Kagura memandang sengit Sosok _'Senpai'_ yang sangat dia kenal ini dengan tatapan, Awas-lo-di-rumah-gue-aduin-ke-Papi-dan-Mami.

Namun, Si _Senpai_ membalas dengan tatapan, Biarin-di-sini-gue-yang-berkuasa.

Kampret memang.

Menghela napas berat sekali lagi, akhirnya Kagura menjawab, "Maaf _Senpai_ , Saya tidak tau kalau acaranya dimulai pukul enam pagi."

Sang Pemuda bersurai Vermillion itu menahan tawa melihat tampang kusut Kagura.

Lihat saja, _Senpai_ -nya itu kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan bahunya bergetar naik turun.

Kagura bertambah kesal melihatnya.

 _'Lihat saja kau nanti, Baka Aniki Sialan aru! Pulang nanti akan kulaporin ke Papi aru!'_ batinya berapi-api.

"Alasan macam apa itu, Cina?" Suara pemuda bersurai bak pasir pantai menginterupsi keduanya. Manik merah gelapnya memandang Kagura datar dengan raut _Sok cool._

"Sudahku bilang, _Senpai_. Aku tidak tau kalau acara pembukaan _MOS_ ini dimulai jam enam." Persetan dengan status ' _Senpai'_ yang disandang oleh dua pemuda nyebelin di depannya.

Pemuda pasir tadi nampak sedang berpikir.

Lebih tepatnya memikirkan hukuman yang pas untuk _Kouhai_ -nya satu ini.

Sementara Kagura sendiri mencuri pandang pada dua sosok di depannya. Dalam hati, gadis itu berdo'a supaya kedua ' _Senpai_ -nya' ini tak memberikan hukuman yang aneh-aneh. Mengingat, kombinasi _Duo_ Sadis di depannya ini mampu membuat otak Kagura diare.

Menghela napas sejenak, akhirnya Sang _Senpai_ pasir tadi bertitah, "Baiklah, Yato Kagura- _san_ , Kamu di hukum untuk membersihkan lapangan selama sepuluh menit hingga bersih tanpa noda dan selama _MOS_ berlangsung ..." pemuda itu menjeda kalimatnya.

Kagura harap-harap cemas.

"Aku yang menjadi senior pendampingmu." Sambungnya dengan Seringai sadis bak malaikat maut yang tercetak jelas di wajah unyu-unyu minta tabok miliknya.

Kagura melongo mendengarnya. Tuh kan! Apa juga dikata oleh Kagura. _Do-S combi_ di depannya saat ini pasti memberikan hukuman yang aneh-aneh.

Tak cukup kah, Kagura bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari selama di rumah?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kamui- _Senpai_?" Pemuda tadi meminta persetujuan dengan Sang rekan.

"Kurasa itu hukuman yang bagus, Sougo- _Senpai_." Kamui mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman manisnya. Sementara, Kagura menatap _horror_ kedua orang di depannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan mulut menganga.

 _'Siapapun tolong aku aru!'_ batinnya menjerit histeris.

ooOoo

 ** _MOS_** **–** **Ajang Modus Senior-**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita, Rated T, Typo mungkin 'sedikit' bertebaran, AU, banyak Kata kasar dan non baku.**

 **Sougo dan Kamui (16 tahun) Kagura (13 tahun).**

 ** _Happy Reading, Minna ^^_**

 **ooOoo**

 ** _Edo Senior High School, MOS hari Pertama._**

Kagura menatap sengit pemuda pasir yang tengah duduk manis di bawah pohon dengan _megaphone_ mengalung mesra di lengannya.

"Oy, Cina, Sudut sana masih belum bersih." Ucapnya datar menggunakan _megaphone_ dan tangan menunjuk sudut kanan lapangan sepak bola tersebut.

 ** _Ctaak ..._**

Satu perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi gadis itu.

 _What the hell_ , coba! Si _Senpai_ yang ternyata Ketua OSIS itu, memang memerintahkannya untuk membersihkan lapangan, tetapi bukan lapangan ini juga keles!

Yang Kagura bayangkan tadi, dia disuruh untuk membersihkan lapangan basket atau voli atau _badminton_ atau futsal sekolahnya. Lah ini, lapangan bola, cuk! Sekali lagi. lapangan bola, nyet! Lapangan bola yang luasnya hampir setara dengan setengah luas sekolahnya!

Kagura menjerit frustasi. _Senpai_ -nya satu itu memang minta dihajar.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kagura berjalan menuju sudut yang ditunjuk oleh Sougo tadi.

"Kalo jalan, jangan lelet kayak siput." Ujarnya lagi masih dengan _megaphone_.

 ** _Ctaak ... Ctaak ..._**

Dua buah perempatan kini mampir di jidatnya. Tak bisakah _Senpai_ kurang ajarnya itu untuk diam?

Kagura mengepalkan tangan, Kemudian gadis itu mempercepat jalannya.

"kalo kerja yang Ikhlas, Cina." Komentar datarnya lagi dan jangan lupa masih menggunakan _megaphone_.

 ** _Ctaak ... Ctaak ... Ctaak ..._**

' _sabar Kagura sabar ... orang sabar disayang Gin-chan.'_

Nah, loh? kenapa nama pamannya ikut muncul di benaknya.

"Oy, Chi-." Suara Sougo terputus ketika kerah seragamnya dicengkram kuat oleh _Kouhai_ -nya tersebut.

"Lu bisa diem nggak sih! Gue lagi berusaha nih aru!"

Haaaah ... akhirnya kesabaran Kagura habis sudah.

Sougo tak melakukan perlawanan.

Sebaliknya, pemuda Shota dengan wajah _kawai_ tapi tingkah bikin _kowai_ itu menjerit seperti orang teraniaya, "Siapapun, tolong aku! Ada gorilla betina ngamuk di sini!" serunya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat teraniaya _._

Sontak semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka.

Kagura dapat merasakan aura kelam tanda permusuhan dari _Senpai_ ceweknya yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua. Dengan segera, gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau ...," Kagura menunjuk wajah Sougo dengan wajah memerah marah.

Sementara Sougo hanya tersenyum miring. Kapan lagi bisa bikin 'calon istri' masa depannya ngambek gini.

Kagura mengalah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sougo. Beberapa umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut manis yang sudah keracunan sama perkataan yang sering pamannya, Sakata Gintoki, ucapkan.

"Gadis seusiamu tidak boleh berkata kasar, Cina." Tegur sang pemuda yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sadis sialan aru!"

Sougo tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, Hukuman untuk nona Yato Kagura ditambah karena dia telah menyakiti hati _Senpai_ -nya yang rapuh ini." Ucapnya datar melalui _megaphone_ di tangannya.

" _NANI_!?" jerit Kagura frustasi.

.

.

.

Kepala Kagura berdenyut ngilu. Baru tadi dia disuruh membersihkan lapangan sepak bola dan sekarang dia malah disuruh untuk mengukur luas lapangan bola voli dengan menggunakan penggaris. tolong catat, penggaris!

jangan pikirkan jika, penggaris itu adalah penggaris kayu berukuran _seratus cm_ atau penggaris biasa yang ukurannya _tigapuluh cm. S_ ebab, yang di gunakan oleh gadis itu adalah penggaris kertas berukuran _limabelas cm._

Kurang kampret apa coba, _Senpai_ -nya satu ini?

Mana sedari tadi dia dihukum, dirinya hanya berdua saja sama _Senpai_ nyebelinnya ini. Dan lagi, nampaknya, pamannya yang menjabat sebagai Pembina _MOS_ ini anteng-anteng aja ngelihat keponakannya dianiaya.

Kagura semakin bertampang nelangsa. Kulit putih pucatnya memerah tertimpa sinar matahari. Peluh membanjiri tubuh gadis mungil itu. jujur saja, keluarga Kagura itu rada sensitif sama sinar matahari. Dan beginilah akhirnya, napas Kagura terdengar agak terengah-engah.

Sougo melirik singkat _Kouhai_ yang merangkap tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu. pemuda itu tentu tak lupa akan kelemahan gadis yang sudah jadi teman masa kecilnya itu. bagaimanapun, sejak zaman kagura masih orok dan menggunakan popok, Kamui dan Sougo sering merawat gadis itu bersama-sama.

"Sudah cukup." Suara Sougo membuat perhatian Kagura teralih. Mata sayunya menatap pemuda sadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kuberi waktu istirahat _lima belas_ menit, Cina. Beristirahtlah di bawah pohon itu." titah Sougo seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon di sudut lapangan tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai Kagura menuruti instruksi Sougo dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Matanya yang sayu sempat melirik ke arah Sougo yang pergi dari lapangan tersebut.

Gadis itu menatap tak peduli, dia butuh istirahat karena kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini.

.

.

.

Kagura tak tahu dirinya sudah tertidur berapa lama. Yang jelas, saat dia membuka mata, kedua manik Crimson itulah yang dia lihat.

"Oy, Cepat bangun dan makan ini, Cina." Titah Sougo seraya menyerahkan kotak _bento_ ke arah Kagura.

"Sadis?" Kagura mengucek matanya dengan tangan dan dengan segera langsung dihentikan oleh pemuda pasir tersebut.

"Basuh dengan air, jangan dengan tangan." Ucapnya datar.

Bagai mantra sihir, gadis itu mengangguk nurut seraya berjalan ke arah keran air yang terletak tak jauh dari sana dan kembali lagi ke tempat _Senpai_ sadisnya tadi duduk.

Mata gadis itu berbinar melihat _bento_ yang diberikan oleh _Senpai_ -nya. Namun, tatapan bertanya juga dia layangkan ke arah _Senpai_ -nya itu.

"Apa? Tak perlu khawatir, Cina. _Bento_ itu titipan dari Kamui. Saat ini sudah waktunya istirahat siang." Jelasnya seakan mengerti arti tatapan _Kouhai_ -nya tersebut.

" _A-arigatou, Sadis._ " Ucap Kagura seraya menunduk dan memakan pelan _bento-_ nya. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat seraya melanjutkan minumnya.

Tunggu, gadis itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

Mana minum miliknya?

Pemuda itu hanya memberikan bento tanpa minum?

Sungguh 'pengertian' sekali!

Kagura kembali melirik ke arah Sougo.

Menyadari tatapan yang tertuju padanya, Sougo menaikkan alis seraya bertanya, "Apa lagi, Cina?"

"Kau tak memberiku minum, Sadis?" tanyanya.

"Ha? Mana kutahu, Cina. Kamui hanya menitipkan itu kepadaku." Ujarnya datar seraya nunjuk _bento_ Kagura.

Gadis itu melirik botol minum yang di pegang Sougo seraya memberikan sinyal. Berharap _Senpai_ nggak pekanya itu dapat me- _notice_ tatapannya.

Namun, harapan ya harapan. _Senpai_ pasirnya itu nampak acuh sambil makan _anpan_ bertabur _tabasco_ di tangannya.

Kagura hanya mendesah singkat, percuma ngasih tanda ke manusia sadis di sampingnya. Nggak bakalan peka, cuk! Cuman bisa bikin hati 'nyes' doang.

Dengan terpaksa, Kagura melanjutkan makannya walaupun tenggorokannya udah seret minta diisi air.

Kagura menutup tempat _bento-_ nya, kemudian memasukannya ke plastik. Harus gadis itu akui, makan tanpa minum itu sungguh menyiksa! Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa seret sekarang.

' _aku butuh minum aru.'_ Batinnya.

"Nih." Sougo memberikan botol minum yang baru saja dia minum itu ke arah Kagura.

Manik biru cerah gadis itu menatap Sougo tak percaya. Pemuda sadis itu memberikannya minum tepat sesaat batinnya menjerit minta minum. Berbagai pikirin aneh mulai masuk ke dalam benak gadis itu.

' _apa jangan-jangan sadis selama ini cenayang aru?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Cina." Tegurnya datar. Pemuda dengan wajah semulus pantat kukang itu memang selalu berbicara dengan intonasi datar atau _deadpan_ andalannya yang kadang bikin _kokoro_ lawan bicaranya hancur bagaikan serpihan sayap kecoa.

Singkat, jelas, padat, jujur, sakit dan melekit di hati itulah ciri-ciri dari ucapan seorang, Okita Sougo. Kagura sendiri heran, bagaimana manusia sadis seperti Sougo bisa menjadi KETOS dan _Baka aniki-_ nya menjadi wakilnya. Dunia memang sudah semakin tua!

Kagura mendengus singkat. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil alih botol minum yang habis diminum oleh Sougo tadi dan dengan segera meneguk isinya.

Tanpa Kagura sadari, Sougo tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Cepatlah, Cina. Setelah ini kalian ada pelatihan LTBB." Terangnya seraya mengacak pelan surai kedua _V_ _ermillion_ yang terkepang berantakan itu, kemudian berjalan di depan Sang _Kouhai_ dengan tangan melambai.

.

.

.

Masa Orientasi Siswa memang terkadang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan malah. Kalian yang berstatus siswa baru, harus rela berdandan ala badut kejebur empang dan menuruti perintah dari para Senior yang Sok _Nge-Bossy._

Ya, walaupun kadang ada untungnya juga sih. Contohnya, kalian bisa cuci mata dengan ngelihat para _Senpai_ yang ganteng dan cantik dan sekalian Pe-De-Ka-Te sama tuh calon gebetan. Itu juga kalau kalian beruntung sih. kalau nggak? Ya sudah, _legowo_ aja menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Hidup itu kadang kejam bung!

Seperti para Maba yang lagi diajari berbagai teknik dasar LTBB dari satuan kepolisian Shinsengumi Edo, Kagura juga tengah mempraktikan dasar LTBB itu dengan Sougo sebagai pelatihnya.

 _Double the hell_ bagi Kagura. Padahal tadi, gadis itu sempat berpikir akan segera terlepas dari setan sadis yang menyamar menjadi manusia ini. Serius, Kagura sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa manusia sadis seperti Sougo dan Kamui bisa memiliki banyak _fans_ di sekolahnya.

"Gerakanmu salah, Cina." Tegurnya dengan penggaris kayu yang ntah dia dapat darimana.

Kagura mendenguskan napas kesal.

"Serong kanan, gerak." Perintah Sougo.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Kagura memajukan kaki kirinya sedikit kemudian menggesernya kearah kanan dan kemudian diikuti kaki kanannya.

"Langkahmu terlalu lebar, Cina." Protesnya lagi.

Kagura sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghembuskan napas frustasi jadi, gadis itu hanya diam saja sambil membatin kesal dalam benaknya.

"Balik Kiri, gerak" terdengar suara memerintah Sougo lagi.

Dan dengan ogah-ogahan gadis itu menurut.

"Salah lagi, Cina." Instrupsi pemuda itu.

Perempatan imajiner yang tadi lagi jalan-jalan kini mampir kembali ke dahi gadis tersebut. dengan kesal dan napas memburu, Kagura kembali menarik kerah seragam Sougo.

"APA YANG SALAH!? AKU SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BENAR DASAR SADIS SIALAN ARU!"

Akhirnya capslock author jebol juga akibat teriakan melengking dari gadis bermarga Yato itu. semua mata kini tertuju kepada mereka berdua, tak terkecuali pandangan Kamui, Gintoki dan Hijikata yang menjadi instruktur di sana.

Melihat kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Kagura melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di sudut manik _Sapphire-_ nya.

"Yato- _san._ " Panggil pemuda itu.

Kagura nampak tak mempedulikan dan masih tetap berjalan.

"Oy, Cina Musume!" panggilnya lagi, dan masih tak dipedulikan oleh Kagura.

"Oy, Cewek Cina yang rambutnya ngjreeng kayak _frent* orange_! Hukumanmu ku tambah karena telah mengabaikan panggilan dari Ketua OSIS yang ganteng ini!" ucapnya datar dengan _megaphone_ yang dia curi dari tangan Gintoki.

Langkah Gadis itu terhenti. Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik ke arah Sougo dan mengancungkan jari tengahnya.

"Persetan, Sadis! Gue nggak takut sama hukuman dari lu!" serunya kurang ajar ke arah Sang _Senpai_. Sementara, para peserta _MOS_ dan panitia yang lain, asyik menonton opera sabun gratis di depan mata mereka.

"Lu nantangin gue?" tanya Sougo dengan aura sadis menguar kesekitarnya.

"Iya! Gue nggak takut sama lu, _Kuso Gaki_!" jawabnya menantang.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu mengeluarkan tatapan permusuhan.

"Baiklah." Sougo berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagura, membuat gadis itu nampak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lu bakal ngelakuin semua hukuman dari gue, kan?" ujarnya kalem.

"Iya aru!" Jawab gadis itu sengit.

"Kalau, begitu ...," Sougo nampak menyeringai lebar. "lu harus bilang, 'Aku suka sama kamu, Sougo- _Senpai_. Jadilah, pacarku aru', sekarang." Perintah Sougo.

Kagura terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Wajahnya kini merah dengan degup jantung berirama menggila. Perutnya terasa melilit seperti mau sembelit tapi bukan itu.

"A-a-pa yang kau katakan, Sa-sadis?" tanya gadis itu tergagap.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." Sougo melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Gue tau lu nggak budek, Cina." lanjutnya dengan tatapan minta ditonjok.

Kagura terdiam di tempat. Dirinya hendak protes ketika suara Sougo kembali menginterupsi.

"Lu bakal ngelakuin semua perintah gue, kan?" tanyanya sadis. "Sekarang lakuin." Perintahnya mutlak.

Para manusia yang mendengar mulai mengeluarkan suara menggoda.

"A-a-aku ... Su-su-suka Kamu, Sadis Konoyaro!" Suara Kagura yang awalnya tergagap kini melanjutkannya dengan cepat. Wajah gadis itu sudah sangat merah sekarang dan perutnya benar-benar terasa melilit.

"Oy, salah kalimat, Cina." Koreksi Sougo. "Kau takut,eh?" ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Kagura terdiam. Buliran air mata kini nampak menghiasi sudut matanya. Dia bukannya takut. Tetapi, mengakui perasaanya sendiri terhadap pemuda di depannya dan itu hanya sebagai ajang bercanda, rasanya sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Gadis itu takut ditolak.

"Cepat katakan, Cina." Perintah sadis Sougo.

"A ... aku men..cintaimu, Sa-dis. Jadilah pacarku." Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sukses dari bibir manis gadis tersebut. Kagura menundukkan wajahnya guna menghindari tatapan Sougo dan suara isakan dirinya.

 ** _Cuup ..._**

Sebuah ciuman lembut sukses mendarat di pipi kanan gadis berdarah Yato tersebut. Kagura membulatkan matanya dan dengan segera menatap wajah Si _Senpai_ kurang ajarnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu ... Kagura." Balas Sougo dengan senyuman tipisnya.

 ** _Kriiikk ..._**

Semua terdiam membeku. Gintoki menjatuhkan lolipopnya, Hijikata keselek asap rokok, Kamui hanya cengar-cengir GaJe seraya nyari batu, beberapa menjerit histeris, sebagian menangis, sebagian lagi nyanyi dangdut berirama India sambil guling-guling di tanah dan sisanya mencie-ciekan seraya mengabadikan moment langka dari Sang Ketua OSIS.

"Mulai hari ini kau pacarku." Perintah mutlak Sang pangeran Sadis SMA Edo seraya menyentil dahi Kagura yang masih nampak Syok.

-Fin-

Hai, Minna ... balik lagi nih Author dengan cerita baru padahal masih ada yang belum selesai hehehe ...

maafkan Yuki ya ... (^^V)

ntah kenapa lagi pengen bikin cerita _oneshoot_ aja ...

jadilah nih Fic deh ...

Semoga cerita kali ini bisa menghibur Ya Minna^^

RnR?

 **Omake:**

Sougo menatap malas semua berkas di atas meja OSIS-nya. Kenapa juga harus dia yang melakukan semua tugas ini? Dasar pembina OSIS tak bertanggung jawab! Batinnya mulai berteriak kesal.

Tunggu, sejak kapan seorang Sakata Gintoki tidak malas?

 _Shit,_ Sougo akan mengajukan protes kepada Kepala Sekolah nanti.

Dengan malas dan kepala bersender di meja, Pemuda bersurai pasir itu menghamburkan kertas-kertas berkas itu ke udara.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas menimpa wajahnya dan membuat Sougo seketika mendudukan dirinya kembali.

"Oy, _akuto_." Sougo memanggil Kamui yang saat ini tengah tiduran di lantai sambil mengetik berkas.

"apa, _omawari-san_?" tanya Kamui.

"Cina tahun ini masuk SMA?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau lupa kalau anak itu masuk kelas akselerasi?" Kamui balik bertanya.

Sougo mengerjapkan matanya singkat. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah imutnya.

"Bantu gue jadian sama adik lu dan gue akan beliin lu _playstation_ edisi baru." Ucap Sougo yang langsung dihadiahi jabatan tangan oleh Kamui.

" _Deal._ " Ucap mereka berdua serentak.

Kedua pemuda sadis itu saling menyeringai dengan dua pemikiran yang berbeda.

' _Bersiaplah kau, Cina musume.'_

 _'Playstation baru, i'm coming.'_

Nampaknya mengurusi berkas MOS para MABA tak buruk juga baginya.

-Real fin-


End file.
